La primera vez que Integra celebró Halloween
by Pao M. Hellsing
Summary: Serás le habla a Integra de una fiesta que ella no conoce creando la curiosidad en su Ama, ¿Cómo le irá a Integra en su primera vez?


_Hola Hola, aquí vengo a dejar esta historia para el concurso de la página de Facebook Alucard e Integra love (Muy buena página por cierto)._

_Hellsing no es mío, solo lo uso para dejar volar mi imaginación._

_Bienvenidos y disfruten de la lectura ^^..._

* * *

><p><em>La Primera vez que Integra celebró Halloween<em>

Serás Victoria camina alegremente por los pasillos de la mansión con su reporte en la mano mientras recuerda el decorado de la calle por la que pasó antes de llegar al lugar donde su misión se llevaría a cabo, las calabazas y calaveras en los jardines, los fantasmas y brujas colgados de las ventanas y varios sonidos de ultratumba hacían eco en las paredes de los vecinos llenando el ambiente de una tenebrosa alegría, el dulce olor de los caramelos mezclado con el maquillaje y el olor a nuevo de los disfraces se abren paso por su nariz neciamente haciéndola recordar aquellos momentos de su infancia lejana.

Con su mente en otro lado tocó la puerta con su suavidad habitual y esperó a que le dieran el permiso de entrar, un grave "adelante" se escuchó desde el otro lado y ella abrió la puerta

-Buenas noches, Ama- Saluda ella con respeto a su superior- Vengo a entregarle mi reporte-

-Muy bien- Integra levanta la mirada de la carta que estaba leyendo para mirar fijamente a la draculina, recibe el reporte y escucha el reporte oral con suma atención, al terminar asiente con una leve sonrisa y le pide que se retire

-Sir Integra- La aludida vuelve a levantar la mirada- Me preguntaba si podía hacer una fiesta de disfraces aquí, en Hellsing-

-¿Qué?- Integra arruga su frente mientras su sangre se acelera con violencia-

-Eh… si, lo que pasa es que quería disfrazarme y pedir unos cuantos dulces de puerta en puerta, conocer gente nueva y ver nuevos disfraces- El nerviosismo le hizo temblar la voz- Hacer una cosa relajante por una noche-

-Pues, ¿Por qué no te disfrazas y sales a pedir dulces esta noche?- Responde Integra con frialdad, pero la curiosidad estaba ardiendo en su interior

-Pero es para una noche en especial- Serás casi se pone ahí mismo a llorar pero se contuvo con mucha dificultad- A demás ya casi amanece-

-No, todos los agentes deben estar en guardia por si alguna eventualidad llega a ocurrir- Su tono no acepta réplicas- Ya, retírate-

-Si, Ama- Dice en un susurro, sale cerrando con calma la puerta tras de sí, al estar ya más lejos comienza a hipar con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

Alucard va subiendo por las escaleras de las mazmorras, deseó sentir de nuevo la antigua magia de subir aquellos escalones y no atravesarlos como si fueran aire, ve a la chica-policía y esboza una ancha sonrisa

-Hey, Chica-Policía- Ella pasa a su lado y de largo ignorándolo olímpicamente, la indignación crece en su interior y decide seguirla, ella es de responder a saludos, llamados o lo que sea con, por lo menos, un sonrojo- Serás… ¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada- Responde con dureza la aludida y sigue su camino dejando al conde, por segunda vez, ardiendo de rabia, pero más que nada,con curiosidad.

Llega a su cuarto y cierra la puerta con toda la seguridad posible dejando por fuera a un extrañado Alucard, éste se encoge de hombros y desaparece, molestar a Integra será más divertido. Al llegar a la oficina encuentra a su Maestra mirando la nada desde su escritorio, en sumo silencio se para detrás de ella, se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de su oído descubierto y sonríe

-Buenas noches, Condesa- Susurra tentadoramente el nosferatu haciendo saltar a la mujer quien, en un instante, le ha disparado inmisericorde en la cabeza mientras él ríe de la reacción de su Ama.

-No hagas eso- Grita histérica la Sir, después de tomar aire varias veces recompone su compostura- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo venía a saludar a mi querido Maestro, obviamente se nota que le alegra verme- Sonríe socarronamente mientras ella cuenta hasta 10 para no dejarlo, ahí mismo, como un colador a punta de balas- A propósito, ¿qué pasó con la chica-policía? No se está comportando como siempre- Camufla su preocupación en una ironía.

-Nada- La Sir se acomoda de nuevo en la silla- No pasó nada- Volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos por un momento- Alucard, ¿Cómo crees que me veré disfrazada de oficial?-

-¿A qué va todo esto, Ama?- Pregunta con curiosidad.

-Maldita sea, solo responde- Bufa molesta mirando a otro lado.

-Le queda excelente- Sonríe ampliamente mientras Integra prepara otro cargador, de seguro la está viendo con un disfraz nada discreto.

-Y, ¿Qué pasaría si yo, en determinada noche del año, me escapo por una noche de la casa?- El vampiro abre sus ojos con preocupación mientras ella esboza una sonrisa triunfal.

-La traería de vuelta, claro- Su Ama mira a la ventana urdiendo un plan tras su barrera mental para huir y probar lo que Serás le dijo de esa noche- ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-No, nada- Sonríe ella con más amplitud y hace un gesto que le resta importancia al asunto- Ya te puedes ir, estoy muy ocupada aquí como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo- De inmediato baja la mirada al papel sobre la mesa fingiendo que le lee.

Indignado, el nosferatu desaparece de la oficina, al rato escucha la risa limpia y cristalina de Integra, acallada por las paredes, buscará a Walter, con suerte él sigue siendo el mismo viejo mayordomo. En la oficina, Integra repasa gozosa la cara de Alucard y, al calmarse y volver a su seriedad llama mentalmente a Serás. La draculina está acostada en su ataúd recordando cuando su papá o su mamá la acompañaban a pedir dulces por las calles hasta que la voz resonó en su mente, se levantó y salió arrastrando los pies con dirección a la oficina, al llegar la voz de Integra le indicó que pasara, ella obedeció de mala gana hasta que vio la cara sonriente pero seria de su Ama

-¿Me llamó, Sir Hellsing?-

-Sí, estuve pensando un buen rato- _Y con la ayuda de tu maestro_ pensó aún saboreando el triunfo sobre el nosferatu- y no te dejaré hacer la fiesta-

-¿Entonces para qué me llamó?- Preguntó Serás algo ofendida pero sin embargo interesada.

-Déjame terminar- Al ver a la draculina agachar la cabeza ella prosigue- Deseo saber de ésa noche en la que todos piden dulces y usan disfraces-

-¿Habla de Halloween?- Integra asiente como una chiquilla emocionada- Es una fiesta en la que todos se disfrazan y maquillan para pedir dulces y compartir con sus familias-

-Quiero disfrazarme- La joven nosferatu la mira con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa- ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-Porque nunca imaginé que usted diría eso, Maestra-

-Bueno, no importa, quiero que esta primera vez que celebre Halloween sea épica-

-¿Nunca celebró Halloween?- La líder de Hellsing niega- Bueno, entonces, ¿Ya pensó en su disfraz?-

-Sí, me quiero disfrazar de general- Dice emocionada

-Le queda muy bien, Ama- Sonríe- Bueno, el 31 de éste mes es el día en que todos salen a pedir dulces y a disfrutar del aire de la noche, podemos irnos por la tarde, más o menos a las 08:30 para que Walter no sospeche mucho o arrastrarlo con nosotras a esto…-

-Serás te pediré un favor- Al tener toda la atención de su subordinada volcada en ella prosigue- Alucard no debe enterarse de esto, ¿Entendido?- La chica-policía asiente con una sonrisa

Continúan hablando y hablando hasta que Integra queda satisfecha con sus planes y le pide que se retire, la draculina se va inmediatamente y ella, después de bostezar, sale de la oficina con dirección a su cuarto, imaginando como se verá en su disfraz.

Al llegar el 31 de Octubre, Integra acelera el proceso de papeleo terminando con bastante anticipación, va a su cuarto y encuentra un traje militar femenino perfectamente confeccionado, con sus accesorios junto a él, a su lado hay una nota en un pequeño papelito:

"_Ama, Walter nos va a ayudar en esto, incluso nos va a acompañar, esté lista a las 07:30 para que nos vayamos a las 08:00, debo advertirle que vamos a ausentarnos toda una noche, si mi maestro se entera nos traerá de inmediato. El disfraz fue hecho a su medida y a su gusto, espero sea de su agrado. S.V"_

Integra mira el reloj y ve que marca las 03:30 así que coloca la alarma para que la despierte a las 06:30 y así tener tiempo de sobra para poder organizarse con calma. Durmió plácidamente las tres horas que le permitió su reloj y cuando despertó se comenzó a organizar. Ya lista se pone su abrigo largo y sale con el gorro militar oculto bajo el abrigo.

Sale discretamente al patio y aspira el aire de la tarde, unos minutos después sale Serás con un disfraz de gatita y otros pocos minutos más tarde Walter hace presencia disfrazado de James Bond. Sonríen y salen ya entrada la noche a pedir dulces, al principio Integra se sentía nerviosa pero luego comenzó a divertirse como nunca corriendo de aquí para allá, cantando y llenando las bolsas de plástico que habían llevado, quien supiera que ella era tan fría como un iceberg notaría el cambio drástico entre la Lider de Hellsing y la Integra Hellsing que estaba en su disfraz de general, con botas y medallas, la camisa y la chaqueta realzaban su esbelta figura y su pantalón pegado a las piernas la hacía ver más alta. Llenaron las bolsas durante toda la noche con una facilidad incalculable e incluso necesitaron otra bolsa para seguir metiendo los caramelos, al terminar la noche llenaron cuatro bolsas hasta el tope.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Alucard busca a su Ama con desespero, luego busca a Serás y a Walter, al ver que tampoco están busca a los Gansos Salvajes, pero él está solo en la mansión, corretea asustado por toda la mansión dejándola patas arriba mientras busca al mayordomo, a la chica policía, al capitán Bernadotte o a cualquiera de los mercenarios y, principalmente, a su Maestra pero nadie le responde a sus llamados. Pasada la medianoche todos los prófugos volvieron cargando como costales sus pesadas bolsas de dulces dejando una que otra risita libre, entran al comedor con sus abrigos en las manos dejando a la vista sus disfraces, hay piratas, momias, vampiros, zombies, mayordomos, máscaras de la muerte o cualquier otra; ponen los cojines del sofá y las camas en el suelo y vacían las bolsas allí, Integra sonríe disfrutando cada instante.

Al ir a dormir se llevaron su dote correspondiente a su cuarto y la escondieron cuidadosamente bajo la almohada, el vampiro aparece en la sala, donde un revoltijo de olores lo marean, sube al cuarto de la Sir y la encuentra durmiendo con el disfraz sobre la silla, estirado y bien arreglado, sonríe imaginando lo que hicieron y, a pesar del susto que le hicieron pasar sale del cuarto tal y como llegó, en silencio. En las mazmorras, Serás se prepara para dormir también, la mañana está llegando y todos están durmiendo, se coloca su pijama rosa y entra a su ataúd, cierra la tapa y se duerme escondiendo bajo el forro del ataúd su dote de dulces, un escondrijo especial que ella misma adaptó para casos como éstos, Alucard entró y levantó la tapa

-Chica-Policía- Ella no responde- Oye, Serás- Le da la espalda ignorándolo pero luego lo mira.

-¿Qué pasó, Maestro?- Ella frota sus ojos como si estuviera dormida desde hace rato

-¿Estuviste aquí siempre?- La mirada azul de la chica lo enternece, sus ojos grandes demuestran que no entiende nada de lo que dice- Hoy por la noche, ¿Estuviste aquí abajo siempre?- La chica asiente, bosteza y se vuelve a dormir, el nosferatu mayor cierra el ataúd y va a su cuarto.

Al otro día Alucard va a hablar con Integra sobre lo ocurrido por la noche, entra y la ve concentrada en la carta en sus manos, la llama y ella no levanta la mirada, solo lo escucha, él habla de su preocupación cuando estuvo solo durante toda la noche y ella ni se inmutó, pero se llevó un dulce a la boca tentando al vampiro con sus labios, hubo montones de fotos que corrían de mano en mano en toda la mansión de la general Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing posando con la gatita Serás Victoria y el pirata Pip Bernadotte, su traje ajustado acentúa más sus atributos femeninos mientras todos disfrutan mudamente para que el vampiro no se entere, ya por la noche él vuelve a aparecer en la oficina

-¿A dónde fueron tú y los Gansos anoche?-

-No nos fuimos, nos retiramos a las camas temprano- Contestó ella simplemente

-¿Y el disfraz de general sobre tu mesa?-

-Un regalo de la reina- Siguió revisando mientras muerde un dulce largo, el nosferatu la levanta con delicadeza y coge con sus labios el otro extremo, ambos muerden al tiempo acortando la distancia entre los dos, al terminarse el dulce se besaron apasionadamente.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma, Integra-

-No te prometo nada, Alucard- Sonríe astutamente

**_Fin_**


End file.
